Augustus Harrison
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= 'Augustus Harrison '''is a well-known digital artist and game designer working for a video game company situated in New York, his original residence before moving into Paris. He has the Devil Miraculous under his possession, mysteriously embedded on the chest near to where his heart is, with its destructively mischievous inhabitant, Leeds, the Kwami of Terror. Together, Augustus turns into the supervillain Dark Horse, whom he assumes whenever planning which Cryptid to send out for his devious machinations. ''After suffering a ruthless defeat and witnessing the confiscation of his Yuma-based materials by Kaiser Rex, Augustus is then incarcerated on a cell situated in the training facility of the Agreste Household, with Zara having a leash on him if he attempts to break out of his bonds. Since he knows a thing or two about his cousin and realizes that Firebird had some connection with his late girlfriend, Adam reluctantly sides with the heroes. Appearance General Appearance = Augustus is a man of above-average height with a slender build. He has scarlet hair kept in a short, albeit slightly unkempt, manner, with bangs covering the left, and has violet eyes. He has been called by his admirers as "devilishly handsome". |-| Civilian Attire = .... |-| Dark Horse = .... Background .... Personality To his audience, Augustus maintains the earnest nature of a humble and gentle young man who takes a liking to the numerous fan art he receives from his fans. He's quite patient as he was able to finish an entire queue made up of 300 fans in signing his signature to the official posters of the video games he took a major role in their development. Behind his altruistic personality lies the mind of a psychopathic, scornful, and malevolent individual who would go into extremes just to accomplish his goals. The creation of the Yuma-making Dehumanizers reflects his own attitude towards his buyers when one of these dangerous rings are sold. Augustus made it intentional to have the rings voluntarily force their wielder to lose their sanity into an uncontrollable berserker-like rage when they maintain their Yuma identity for a prolonged period, viewing their negativity as scapegoats for them to purchase his creations and degrading them as "guinea pigs". When encountered, Augustus is very hostile and sadistic, threatening anyone who is aware of what his rings are capable of to do as they are told, unless they want to be reduced to pile of boiling liquid. Despite his extremely hostile and condenscending attitude, Augustus retains his genuine compassion towards his fans, thanking them for providing the motivation he needs in creating a new batch of art materials for any future video games. Because he takes his outstanding pride as an artist, he greatly abhors money over quality, not wasting his time taking crass shots at other game companies notorious for their inhumane treatment of their employees and implementing their would-be masterpieces with unnecessary microtransactions, regressing them into "pay-to-win" cash-grabs. He also shows compassionate solicitude towards Leeds, risking to abort his objectives no matter how close he got to achieve just to ensure the well-being of his Kwami. Powers & Abilities General Attributes = *Genius-Level Intellect: Being an established video game designer, Augustus' outstanding intelligence isn't just for show, as he was able to design and create Yumas on his own, masterminded several attacks taking place on strategic key points throughout France, installed an intricate security system throughout his residence should anyone dare to intrude, and occasionally shows penchants of adapting to dire situations in a pinch. Even Hugo admits that his mind is more dangerous than him having a Miraculous under his possession. **Tactical Aptitude: Augustus exhibits moments where he used his wits and the environment to escape the clutches of his enemies, rather than directly confronting them in his supervillain identity. As Dark Horse, he can also exploit his powers over toxic gas to influence certain aspects of his surroundings, disorienting his enemies in the process which would lead him an ample moment of retaliation. *Systema Proficiency: In both his civilian identity and Dark Horse ego, Augustus is an established practitioner of the Systema fighting style, which focuses on grappling, disarming opponents, and targeting their pressure points. He favors this when engaging in combat with a weapon-focused enemy, such as Firebird. *Persuasion: Augustus can easily influence the police in defending against his own creations to throw away suspicion of having a hand in their existence. He can also misdirect the heroes to ensure that his identity as their sworn enemy remains an enigma. *Digital Art: Being a game designer, Augustus excels in digital art, whose concept arts of various backdrops, characters, weapons, monsters, etc. were greatly respected by fellow gamers. *Multilingualism: Augustus is fluent in French, as well in his native English. He is also articulate in Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, and Gaelic. |-| As Dark Horse = *Toxikinesis: Dark Horse can generate and manipulate poison, which can be expelled from his hands or his mouth. Whatever makes contact with a conisderable amount of poison will gradually melt into a boiling puddle of toxic liquid whose high concentration of toxicity is more than enough to corrode solid stone, spreading more of that noxious substance if left unchecked. The most common form his poison takes shape is liquid. For more protective approaches, he can mold his poison into a sturdy, solid composition to shield himself from head-on attacks, and can disperse it in a gaseous form to send large groups of people into a coma once they have inhaled the corrupted air. Depending on his mood, he can use his poison at surgical precision to perfectly eliminate bacteria and other harmful particles of a person's body. **Sludge Burst: Unleashes a black/violet streak of toxic sludge from his palms. *Devil Inside: Trivia .... Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Miraculous: Celestial Guardians